1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to devices for use by florists to increase the attractiveness and improve the appearance of flower pots to be sold and distributed. It also serves as a protective cover to prevent water from the flower pot from damaging the surface the pot rests on.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A common problem with known type devices for improving the appearance of flower pots and other containers for growing flowers is that the devices normally are rather awkward to apply, rather time consuming in application and relatively expensive. Also, the flexibility as to different types of applications is often limited.
Another problem with known type materials and devices for improving the appearance of flower pots and other containers holding growing flowers is that most of these devices are not readily adaptable for different sizes of pots and containers. Thus, a number of various sizes of the devices must be available in order to fit the range of containers which a florist normally has on hand. This greatly increases the necessary inventory and obviously the cost.
None of the known prior art devices offers the new and unique features of the invention disclosed herein.